Shellshock
Shellshock 'is a slow, but powerful monster used by Deathlord Lucifer XIV. His origins and creator are currently unknown. Biography Attack on New Metropolis The evil Deathlord Lucifer XIV managed to escape from Nethergarde, his hellish prison to which he was sent to ten thousand years ago by an ancient warrior. Drake Zhao or Xcalibur was a descendant of the ancient warrior and trained for the day which he managed to break free and escape. When the Deathlord escaped, Xcalibur was unable to defeat Lucifer and reseal him back to his prison world, Lucifer pummeled Drake and injured a SPARTAN-II friend of his, and then he summoned Shellshock to hold them off while he escaped to his new fortress. Shellshock easily injured Drake and held the SPARTAN-II hostage, but Drake managed to get up and shoot a final energy wave out of Hellfire's Bane, his signature sword, and hurt Shellshock enough to cause him to let go of the SPARTAN-II. He escaped for the time being and is waiting to strike again. Appearance He is a giant black turtle-like creature with a bulky, spiked shell and a soft, yellow underbelly. He four large, muscular arms with frightning velociraptor-like claws. He has a round head that extends outward with four demonic horns as well as two curved, boar-like tusks. On each shoulder lies a powerful minigun with ammo straps across his belly. He also has a leather belt with a skull on it. Personality He is a very arrogant creature who believes himself to be the greatest monster ever made since creation. He laughs at his enemies' injuries and tends to be an overall asshole. He also tends to get very butthurt when he recieves a large dose of pain or is defeated. Arsenal *'Miniguns: 'He has two powerful miniguns that take a while to spin up but can fire storms of bullets at an extremely fast rate. It has pretty poor accuracy but on the plus side it can easily shred through most targets and for the people it doesn't kill, it typically manages to force them back a large distance. Powers/Skills/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: 'He has amazing strength, allowing him to easily carry two entire miniguns, one on each of his shoulders. He can also easily toss cars around like they're nothing and lift up a fully-armored SPARTAN-II like she's a damsel in distress. He can use his superhuman strength to jump high into the air in the manner that the Hulk does. *'Turtling Up: 'He has the natural ability to curl up on the inside of his turtle shell. Inside his turtle shell he can ride around and spin at extremely fast speeds, knocking away everything in his path. A lot of projectile attacks tend to reflect off his shell. *'Energy Powers: He is able to use his inner energy to peform special, magical attacks and abilities. He has control over the element of Electro. He is able to create electric shockwaves by stomping with his foot, and he can also projecting powerful, reflective bolts of lightning by charging his hands with energy.